Upioryt
Upioryt (ang. Wraithbone) jest podstawowym budulcem/materiałem konstrukcyjnym stosowanym przez rasę Eldarów. Upioryt czasem zwany „duszokością” jest bazowym materiałem na którym opiera się eldarska inżynieria psycho-techniczna. Charakterystyka thumb|270px|Światostatek Biel-Tan, utworzony z Upiorytu Upioryt jest stabilną, skrystalizowaną formą energii psionicznej, która może istnieć w realnej przestrzeni, a która to energia została pobrana z samego Empireum, po czym uformowana wedle woli eldara ją kształtującego, względem jego potrzeb i zamierzeń. Teoretycznie wszyscy eldarzy są zdolni do manipulowania Upiorytem, każdy eldar który wstąpił na Ścieżkę Rzemieślnika, będzie używał upiorytu w celu stworzenia dzieł sztuki czy instrumentów muzycznych czy czegokolwiek tylko zapragnie. Jednakże prawdziwie zaawansowane konstrukcje (Jak zaawansowana broń czy okręty kosmiczne) mogą zostać stworzone jedynie przez eldarów będących Piewcami Upiorytu, ci wyspecjalizowani rzemieślnicy, skupiają się bowiem w pełni na arkanach sztuki, zrozumienia i opanowania, zawiłości tworzenia, wzrastania i kształtowania Upiorytu, poprzez wpływania na niego za pomocą ich wrodzonej mocy psioniczne. Tak naprawdę nie wiadomo, kiedy i gdzie po raz pierwszy w swej historii eldarzy nauczyli się kształtować upioryt. Jednak większość imperialnych badaczy i mędrców, zakłada iż było to w dalekiej przeszłości w czasach, gdy ludzkość nie zdołała jeszcze na dobre wyewoluować i uzyskać własnej samoświadomości jako gatunku. Upioryt posłużył eldarom do skonstruowania Światostatków, włącznie z ich wewnętrzną infrastrukturą. Jest on również podstawowym materiałem z którego skonstruowane są eldarskie czołgi i inne pojazdy tejże rasy, również robotyczne twory takie jak Władcy Upiorów czy Widmowi Strażnicy, nawet sam oręż zamontowany na kadłubach pojazdów jest w całości zbudowany z upiorytu. Również pancerz wszelakiej maści pojazdów stosowanych przez eldarów jest złożony z utwardzonego i zagęszczonego psycho-aktywnego materiału. Ponieważ upioryt jest materiałem psychoaktywnym, zdolnym do przewodzenia impulsów energii psionicznej w jego strukturach znajduje się również sieć energetyczna i sensoryczna napędzająca pojazdy oraz zasilająca ich uzbrojenie. Dzięki swemu pochodzeniu i niezwykłym właściwościom upioryt emituje naturalne pole ochronne, chroniące przed zgubnymi wpływami energii Immaterium, prawdopodobnie specyficzna aura upiorytu jest podobna w swej naturze do pola Gellera. To właśnie dzięki temu, iż Światostatki są ekranowane przed falami energii psionicznej i surowym promieniowaniem Immaterium, dusze eldarów chroniących się na pokładach Światostatków, nie zostały pożarte przez Slaanesha podczas narodzin Mrocznego Księcia. Upioryt jest psycho-plastyczną substancją, wykazującą się wysoką odpornością na uszkodzenia mechaniczne, ponadto uszkodzony upioryt jest w stanie do pewnego stopnia sam się zregenerować. Uszkodzony upioryt potrafi się zabliźnić lub wytworzyć na nowo niektóre ze swych uszkodzonych sekcji czy powierzchni, zachowując się i regenerując niczym żywa tkanka, niźli bardziej konwencjonalne materiały stosowane przez inne rasy. Oprócz Tyranidów opierających swą specyficzną „technologię'’ na bazie organicznej bio-inżynierii, czy Nekronów bazujących na „żywym metalu” materiale znanym jako Necrodermis. Upioryt pozwolił również eldarom na opracowanie i skonstruowanie technologii, dzięki której przedstawiciele tejże rasy są w stanie przechowywać dusze swych zmarłych. W razie potrzeby duch eldarskiego bohatera może zostać przyzwany z Okręgu Nieskończoności (ang. Infinity Circiut) bezpiecznie zapieczętowany w Kamieniu Duszy (ang. Spirit Stone) a następnie umieszczony w upiorytowym ciele Władcy Upiorów bądź innego konstruktu bojowego. To między innymi dzięki upiorytowi i jego nadzwyczajnym własnością rasa eldarów uniknęła całkowitej anihilacji jaka tej rasie grozi ze strony Slaanesha. Eldarzy są wstanie zbudować, wytworzyć, lub skonstruować praktycznie wszystko na bazie upiorytu. Włączając w to broń, pancerze osobiste, czy struktury takie jak stabilne portale do Pajęczego Traku. Również Kamienie Runiczne Arcyproroków i Kamienie Dusz które noszą wszyscy eldarzy ze Światostatków i eldarscy Egzodyci, są wykonane z Upiorytu poddanego odpowiedniej obróbce. Ciekawostki * Upioryt jest niezwykle lekkim materiałem, jednakże po właściwym przetworzeniu i w odpowiednim skupieniu ma posiadać odporność i wytrzymałość adamantium. * Jest to niezwykle wydajny materiał, Wolny Handlarz Roboute Surcouf (Kupiec, podróżnik i odkrywca pochodzący z Ultramaru) przez jakiś czas był „gościem” na pokładzie Światostatku Alaitoc. Surcouf wspominał, iż był kiedyś światkiem sceny, gdy Piewca Upiorytu, z kawałka upiorytu wielkości „paznokcia” uformował żagiel słoneczny który później xenos zamontowali na jednym ze swych krążowników. * Najbieglejsi i najbardziej utalentowani Piewcy Upiorytu wywodzą się ze Światostatku Il-Kaithe. * Najprawdopodobniej sztuki pozyskiwania i manipulowania Upiorytem nauczył eldarów przedstawiciel ich „Wymordowanego Panteonu” bóg Vaul. * Upiorytowy Pancerz Władcy Upiorów i Widmowej Straży jest skonstruowany z utwardzonego upiorytu który jest wstaniu znieść nawet ciężki ostrzał z broni boltowej. Standardowa amunicja boltowa jest w stanie go co najwyżej zadrasnąć. Jest podatny na oręż termiczny (broń melta), broń plazmową lub pociski boltowe typu „Pomsta”(ang. Vengeance Rounds) które w swej głowicy bojowej zawierają niestabilny ładunek plazmowy. Równie skuteczne są również przeciwpancerne bolty klasy Kraken ( ang. Kraken Rounds) w których płaszcz pocisku, wykonany jest z czystego adamantium. * Piewcy Upiorytu potrafią nadać upiorytowi właściwości metalu, kryształów, drogocennych kamieni czy przędzy z której da się pleść nici mające właściwości zwykłego materiału, lub stalowego drutu o monomolekularnej ostrości. * Skonstruowane z upiorytu zbroje eldarskich wojowników, same dopasowują się do sylwetek noszących je wojowników. Źródła: * Codex: Eldar 6th edition * ”Priest of Mars” (Trylogia Mechanicum) Graham McNeil * Death of Integrity(Powieść) Guy Haley * Path of the Eldar(Trylogia) Gav Thorpe) Kategoria:Eldarzy Kategoria:Technologia Eldarów